devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Gauges
Gauges are a gameplay elements found in all the games in the series. They are used to indicate the amount of a certain gameplay material. Below is a list of the Gauges found throughout the series. Vitality Gauge The Vitality Gauge shows how much health the player character has remaining. Bosses have a similar gauge that appears at the bottom of the screen (top in the original Devil May Cry), while minor enemies have their health gauge represented as a ring around the targeting reticule in later installments. It should be noted that in Devil May Cry, enemies don't have anything representing their health remaining on screen, and in Devil May Cry 2, all enemies have a vitality gauge appearing on screen. Devil Trigger Gauge The Devil Trigger Gauge shows how much demonic energy the player character has remaining. Demonic energy is used to enter Devil Trigger, as well as to use certain techniques. Stylish Rank Gauge The Stylish Rank Gauge is one of the most important parts of gameplay and can be found in the whole Devil May Cry game series. It shows your current Stylish Rank. The Stylish Rank Gauge can always be found at the right portion of the screen. In Devil May Cry 3 and Devil May Cry 4 it has the gauge just below the stylish rank. Style Gauge The Style Gauge is only available in Devil May Cry 3. As a player uses a style and defeats enemies, the Style Gauge fills with experience points. The amount of experience gained depends on the type of enemy defeated. Once the Style Gauge has accumulated enough experience, the style levels up, granting Dante access to more of that style's moves and abilities. *'Level 1': Default level *'Level 2': Requires 30000 experience points *'Level 3': Requires 99999 experience points This gauge can be found on the left of the Vitality and Devil Trigger Gauges. In Devil May Cry 4, Styles are leveled up with Proud Souls, just like weapons and firearms. Royal Gauge The Royal Gauge shows the amount of "anger" collected by using blocks in Royalguard Style. The amount stored in the gauge affects the power of the Release attack. The gauge depletes and becomes empty after using the Release attack. In Devil May Cry 3 there is no separate gauge; "anger" is shown on the Style gauge. In Devil May Cry 4 it is a small bar found just below Styles switch. Ex-Gauge The Ex-Gauge is the gauge unique for Nero's sword, Red Queen. The Ex-Gauge indicates the level of blade's charge, which is possible thanks to the special fuel-propellant injection system. It affects the moves Nero makes with the sword, making them stronger and longer, sometimes even dramatically changing how a technique is performed. It can be filled using the Exceed system. Disaster Gauge The Disaster Gauge is a gauge exclusive to Devil May Cry 4 which determines the strength and the length of the Pandora's Gunslinger Style attacks. It is filled by successfully using Pandora's normal attacks, and depleted by using its Gunslinger attacks. The length of the gauge increases as Gunslinger is upgraded. Concentration Gauge The 'Concentration Gauge '''is a gauge unique for Vergil and exclusive to ''Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition, which is represented by a blue line. It has three levels, each one increasing the power of his moves. Concentration can be gained by successfully landing attacks, walking (Lock-on must be hold) or standing still. Concentration is lost completely by getting hit, decreased by running past enemies or missing attacks and severely lost by running past enemies with Speed. Unnamed Gauges In Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition, Trish and Lady have gauges that are only with no name, that serve to show how much power their weapons or techniques have, similar to Disaster Gauge. Trish's gauge resembles the Sparda Sword, predominantly the metallic point and red jewel. When using Round Trip this gauge will open up and the red around the jewel will deplete. Once depleted, Sparda will return to Trish. Lady's gauge resembles a pistol and serves to show what level her guns are charged at and for how long the charge remains. It functions similarly to the Ex-Gauge in that once the bullet-like gauge fills, one of the round slots opens revealing a jewel of sorts. Lady also has a Gauge in place of the Devil Trigger Gauge. It looks like orange grenades that denote how strong her Burst Attack will be. Upgrade Gauge The 'Upgrade Gauge'http://www.gamereactor.eu/news/54351/DMC+-+GRTV+Gameplay+Collection/ is a small circular bar exclusive to DmC: Devil May Cry, which sits above the Red Orbs counter in the bottom-right corner of the HUD. Collecting White Orbs in the game will slowly fill up the Upgrade Bar, and once filled the player receives an "Upgrade Point," which are spent on purchasing new abilities and perks for Dante and his weapons. References es:Medidores Category:Gameplay